Adam Sandler
Adam Sandler (1966 - ) Film Deaths * Little Nicky (2000) [Little Nicky]: Killed various times in various methods throughout the film, only to have his father Satan (Harvey Keitel) send him back to Earth each time (Played for comic effect.) * Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) [Javier Sandooski]: Murdered (off screen) by Jeroen Krabbé before the story begins; Sandler is only seen in video footage that Rob Schneider watches. (Played for comic effect.) * Click (2006) [Michael Newman]: Dies of old age after unhooking himself from the hospital machines and collapsing in the street with his family by his side in the future; he then awakens in the present. * Bedtime Stories (2008) [Skeeter Bronson]: In the story within the film, he is incinerated by a random fireball, leaving a pile of ash. (Sandler survives the film in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) * Uncut Gems (2019) [Howard Ratner] Shot in the face by Keith Williams Richards . Television Deaths NOTE: Since Sandler plays multiple characters on Saturday Night Live, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''Saturday Night Live'' (Oct. 22, 1994) [Carlo]: Dies from pepper lung (off-screen) after the "Pepper Boy" sketch ends; his death is indicated in the ending narration. *''Saturday Night Live (Feb. 25, 1995)'' [Hank Gelfand]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills while his wife (Portrayed by Chris Farley) keeps talking with his sister which annoys Adam to his breaking point. *''Saturday Night Live'' (May 13, 1995) [Adam Sandler]: Mauled to death by a polar bear after jumping into the polar bear pit in "The Polar Bear Sketch". His death happens off-camera, with him screaming and his blood gushing on-screen all over Chris Farley and Norm MacDonald. *''Night of Too Many Stars (2015; charity telethon)'' [Adam Sandler]: In the sketch The Final Battle, Sandler dies (off-screen) of the Ebola virus when a liquid sample is spat in his face, two months after a fight with Bob Barker. They later appear as angels in heaven, still fighting. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections * Mr. Jackie Sandler * Father of Sadie Sandler and Sunny Sandler * Uncle of Jared Sandler Gallery 13709872 713159355491062 4938693897003637461 n-1-.jpg|Adam Sandler in Night of Too Many Stars Adamsandler.jpg|Adam Sandler in Click Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by subway Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Ghost scenes Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Motor Mouths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:MTV Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Prisoners Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Fired Category:People of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Jail Survivors Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Most hated performers Category:Hotel Transylvania cast members Category:Fathers Category:The Price is Right cast members Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:The Cosby Show cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners